House of Hunger Games
by Horse-Girl5678
Summary: It's the quarter quell and there is a twist: Only couples are eligible. Nina Martin and her Boyfriend must go into the games against each other. One will win. Pre-catching fire, Katniss and Peeta are mentors
1. 1 Reaping, Training,& Shocking Interview

**I realized that when Nina was checking in, She said "Katniss Everdeen" instead of her name. I fixed it, hopefully there wasn't too much confusion.  
**

**Katniss POV**

I woke up the day after the victor's tour. At first I was confused, since I was in a huge bed with a silky bedspread. Then I remembered. _Oh yeah, I won the Hunger Games. 22 other people are dead, and I have to love Peeta for the rest of my life_. I shrugged it off and stretched my arms out, yawning. I rubbed my eyes and stood up. I walked downstairs to be greeted by Haymitch, Peeta, Prim, and Mom.

"Hey, what are you two doing here?" I asked Peeta and Haymitch.

"Talking about the quarter Quell," Haymitch replied.

"Already?" I asked, surprised. "Didn't we just win the 74th Hunger Games like... a week ago?"

"No, it was half a year ago, but since you two are going to be mentors, there is a lot to talk about," Haymitch replied, catching me off guard. _Mentors? I have to help kids kill others and survive?_ I stormed out of the room back upstairs. I sat on my bed and screamed into my pillow. I did NOT want to be a mentor in the quarter Quell, I did NOT. I felt a hand on my back. I turned my head around and Peeta was standing right there.

"We're going to be OK," Peeta said.

"We are. The tributes aren't," I reminded him. Peeta pet my back and sat down next to me.

"I guess there is a lot going on in our lives," Peeta said. "With the arranged marriage and all." Then it hit me. I was engaged to Peeta and I didn't have a choice. I looked at my left hand and examined the beautiful diamond ring on my fourth finger.

"I wonder who the tributes are going to be..." I wondered out loud.

**9 months later**

**Nina's POV**

I shot out of bed, sweat lines on my forehead. Today was the day of the reaping. My name was in there 25 times. What can I say, District 12 is a poor district. What doesn't help is that this is no ordinary reaping. It is the reaping for the Quarter Quell, which always has a twist to it. First, you voted on who would be sent in. Then, twice the amount of tributes are in. Who knows what the category is going to be this year. I checked the small little clock by my bed. I had 2 hours before the reaping. I sighed and immediately took a bath. After that, my gran brushed my hair, releasing every last tangle. She showed me the outfit I was going to wear. It was light grey and went down to almost my knees. It had short sleeves, and a v-neck. It had fake buttons going down my chest, and a bow around my waist. After I was dressed, I had 30 minutes before we were called to the reaping. I said my good-byes to my Gran, and headed out to my boyfriends house. I knocked on his door, and we hugged.

"Are you nervous?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Very. Stupid Quarter Quell," I said. He looked me in the eye and told me not to be afraid. Neither of us were going to be picked. We walked down to the reaping area, where I saw Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. They won last year, together. It was amazing. I kissed my boyfriend before getting in line.

"Next," The Peacekeeper called. "Name,"

"Nina Martin," I told her. The next question caught my off-guard.

"Relationship Status?"

"In a relationship," I slowly answered. I didn't get the questions. Usually they just prick your finger and analyze the blood. After they finished, I rushed over to my boyfriend and gave him one more kiss before finding my spot in the ropes. After a few minutes, Effie Trinket walked onto the stage. She was wearing the exact same thing as last year.

"Welcome, welcome," Effie welcomed. "Before we start, I would like to introduce the victors of last year's games, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark!" Effie began to clap, and this time around so did everyone else. Katniss waved awkwardly, and Peeta had the situation under control. Then again, when didn't he? Effie showed us the video that was shown each year, before the mayor began to talk.

"Welcome to the Quarter Quell. As you know, every 25 years the Capitol likes to mix things up. First, people voted for who they wanted to go in the Quell. Then, 48 people were sent in the arena, which is twice the amount of tributes. This year, the category only concerns a few of you. You were asked a series of questions about your personal life. Some of you may have noticed that there is only one bowl full of paper slips. No, we are not only sending one person into the arena this year. This year, the Capitol was inspired by last year's victors," Everyone turned to look at Katniss and Peeta, who blushed. "The only people who have their names on here, are those who are currently in a relationship," Everyone gasped. Some of the 12 year old's looked relieved. I was terrified. I was in a relationship. "And, there are two names on each piece of paper. Effie?" Then it hit me. They were sending couples into the arena. And only one came out. Effie stepped back onto the podium, and reached her hand into the glass bowl. She opened up the slip of paper, and read the names out loud.

"Nina Martin and Fabian Rutter," She announced. That's when my world came crashing down. One of us would come out, the other would die. Either that or we both would die. I hesitantly walked up to the podium, Fabian clutching my hand. I was trying so hard not to cry. Effie dismissed everyone as we were shoved into the building. We walked up some stairs, then the Peacekeepers tried to separate us into different rooms.

"NO!" I screamed at them, tears beginning to roll down my cheeks. Fabian grabbed me in a hug.

"Look at me," He guided my head to look at his. "We are going to be fine. I'll see you in a few minutes. Calm down, OK?" I nodded and let myself get pushed into a room. Katniss followed me, and I assumed that Peeta followed Fabian.

"It's scary, huh?" Katniss asked me.

"My whole world is crashing down," I said, trying not to cry in front of my mentor and the only one who could help me.

"I remember when I was here last year," Katniss laughed softly. "I was too shocked to have any emotions. I was devastated." I nodded. Then, the doors flew open and my gran rushed in. She hugged me and we both began to cry. We sat there, for what felt like hours, crying.

"I'm going to be OK," I told her, not wanting her to worry.

"Me too," Peacekeepers started to shove Gran out of the room. "I'll see you in a few months! Fabian, too!" The doors slammed close, and I knew that she would never be able to complete that promise. I sat there with wide eyes and my mouth open until I heard Katniss' voice.

"C'mon, we have to go. Everything is going to be alright," She promised me. I nodded and followed her outside, hen out front into a car where I was reunited with Fabian. Fabian never let go of my hand. In the car, Effie would not stop talking. Katniss and Peeta were also in the car, but they stayed silent too. I'm guessing they were reminiscing about last year. Soon, we were being ushered into a train, people surrounding us asking questions. Mainly friends, who told us it was going to be alright. I didn't believe them for a second. The inside of the train was amazing. Blue carpets and seats, delicacy's that I had never seen before in my life, a huge crystal chandelier, a huge table for 6 people, it was amazing. I immediately sat in a chair, Fabian sitting next to me. Katniss and Peeta took seats across from us.

"A year ago, we sat right there," Peeta said, probably to Katniss.

"Well this isn't a year ago!" I yelled, letting all the anger out. "This is right now, and right now I'm scared out of my mind of what's going to happen. I'm probably going to die! And there is nothing I can do about it!" I shot up and into a different car. There were two doors. One had my name, the other had Fabians. I went into my room, and it was my bedroom. It was more like a hotel room, a single queen bed, a TV, a white bathroom, and some flowers. There was also a single pair of PJ's for tonight. I sat down on my bed, and turned on the TV. They were showing all the reapings.

District 1 just came on. The names called were "Mick Campbell and Mara Jaffray". Mick was tall, blonde, and handsome. He seemed athletic and I could tell he was a career. Mara was a few inches shorter than Mick. She has dark brown, straight hair, dark eyes, and looked like a career, too. Most people in that district are, whether they look it or not.

District 2: Kara Matthews and Jordan Toll. Kara was absolutely gorgeous. She reminded me of Glimmer in last years games, although tanner. Jordan was no different. He was definitely the Cato of this round, strong, athletic, and looked like he could break a rock with his bare hands.

District 3: Alfie Lewis and Amber Millington. Amber was pale, tall, and had pin-straight hair. I could tell she was rich, which makes me wonder why she isn't in the Capitol or even district 1. Alfie had dark skin and dark curly, short hair. He didn't look Amber's type, but I could tell they cared for each other a lot.

District 4: Jerome Clarke and Joy Mercer. They both looked sneaky, and wanted to win. They didn't look like the dating type, but I had a feeling they knew what was going on before the games even started. Jerome was handsome, tall, and definitely deadly. He seemed like he would have no mercy for anyone. Joy looked no different personality-wise. She has tan skin, dark brown hair, brown eyes, and was very thin. She looked proud to be a tribute, almost like she wanted to.

District 5/6: These had no significance to me. District 5 was a pair of 12 year olds, which I'm sure won't be around for long. District 6 had a pair of 14 year olds who looked terrified, so I'm sure they won't be long either.

District 7: Patricia Williamson and Eddie Kruger. If looks could kill, Patricia would be charged with murder. She has a mean expression on at the reaping, that I'm sure will only get worse. She had dark, long hair with purple streaks. Eddie had dirty blonde, spiky hair. He looked brave, but was probably only covering the terror.

District 8/9/10/11: Also had no appeal to me. They looked normal, as I'm sure I will. They all looked my age.

District 12: Me and Fabian. I want to turn it off, but I can't. I watch my shocked expression which is never wiped off my face. Then I notice Fabian. He turns from shocked to concern. I notice how sad he looks when he looks at me. That's when I turn it off. By now it's dark out, and I change into my PJ's and let my hair out of a braid. I curl up in bed and go to sleep.

**LINE BREAK**

I woke up the next morning and put on my dress again, seeing as it was the only thing I had. I tie my hair back into a ponytail and step into the dining car. Fabian is sitting at the table, talking with Peeta. Katniss seemed to be expecting me, as she was watching the door as I stepped in. I sat down next to Fabian, and joined in the conversation.

"The thing that saved my life was probably sponsors, besides Katniss of course. Sponsors will send you things you need. Food, medicine, anything. Make an impression," Peeta explained.

"When you are training, learn the survival skills first. Learn to climb trees if you want to survive," Katniss told us. Fabian shot out of his seat and looked out the window.

"That's the capitol!" He exclaimed. I joined him at the window and we watched the crowds of people who were cheering for us. We laughed and waved at them. When we finally got off the train, we were split up and assigned stylists. They got right to work, removing hair, washing us down, and making sure there was not a single germ on us. It was awkward, but at least I had 3 girls as stylists. I was then lead to a room where I was to wait for my designer. When he walked in, I immediately recognized him.

"Cinna?" It was Cinna. He was Katniss' designer.

"That's me. Are you nervous?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Of course," I replied.

"Well, That's normal. Just breath, relax, and don't think about the Quell right now. Now, onto your costume. I've improved on last year, and I think you are going to love it."

**LINE BREAK**

Cinna was right. I loved it. The dress had one strap, and went to the middle of my thighs. It had orange and red curly patterns on it, making it look like it was on fire. It had an orange cape. Cinna told me that the whole outfit would 'glow', whatever that meant. Fabian was wearing the same kind of thing as me, but with a shirt and pants instead.

"Ready?" Peeta asked us, gesturing towards the chariot. We both nodded, stepping onto the black cart. One by one, the tributes left on the chariots. Finally, it was our turn. As soon as we started moving, I realized that Cinna wasn't kidding when he said that the outfit would glow. It glowed brighter and brighter, causing 'whoa's from the audience. Almost as if magic, the glowing stopped, revealing a now sparkling white dress. I looked at Fabian, who's outfit transformed to white, also. The horses grew faster and faster, and I grasped onto the side of the chariot for dear life. Fabian put his arm around my waist, supporting me. The audience loved it. The chariots were each brought to a stop. Snow made a boring speech that I honestly didn't listen to at all. After the parade, we were both congratulated then ushered to bed. We started training tomorrow. Tomorrow, I would learn to kill my boyfriend. Hopefully, it wouldn't come down to us.

**Katniss POV**

The parade was amazing. Cinna's designs blew away the crowd. We quickly got Nina and Fabian to sleep, they would need it. Training was the hardest preparation part. Long hours, and showing the enemies how either you are the threat, or you aren't the threat and you can be over-passed until later. That night, I remembered my time here last year. I woke up with a start, sweat lining at my forehead. I could see Rue's face, both human and mutt form, in all my dreams. I should have saved her. But I didn't.

**Nina's POV**

I woke up the next morning, a little confused. Then I remembered where I was. I went out to breakfast and ate in silence. Afterwords, I changed into my training outfit. I braided my hair off to the side, like Katniss did last year. I'm not copying, I have been doing this for years. Me and Fabian went down to the training room hand-in-hand. We were the last couple to arrive. The trainer went over the rules with us, then we were let go to do what we wanted to. I went to archery first. I've never shot a bow and arrow in my life. I hit the target, just it was an inch from going off the edge. After a few more shots, I wasn't improving. I rolled my eyes and set the bow and arrow back up. When I turned back around, the blonde girl from district 3. She had a training suit just like mine, and her hair was braided down her back.

"I'm Amber," She said happily. No no no. I do NOT want to make friends.

"I'm Nina," I replied nicely.

"Your the twelvie?" Amber asked, making more of a statement. Twelvie? I've never heard that before.

"Yeah and your the three?"

"Yeah. Are you as nervous as I am?"

"Of course. It's the Hunger Games, after all," We both laughed out of nervousness. We continued to hang out at the stations as we improved our skills. Everyone seemed so much better than me. Mick could chop your body in half with a sword, Mara could chuck knives 50 feet and hit accurately, Patricia could build a perfect snare and climb a tree in 3 seconds. Even Amber could shoot a bow and arrow 50 feet and get a bulls-eye. Me on the other hand, I could do nothing. The only thing I could do was run really fast, which was good for trying to get away. It wasn't going to help me much when someone is pinning me down and trying to cut an eye out or something. My mind immediately flickers to Clove from the games last year. I push away the thoughts and continue trying to shoot a bow and arrow, not doing a lot better. After training, I skipped dinner and went straight to bed. I knew I should be building my strength while I can, so after everyone left I smuggled some leftover meat to my room, devouring it. The next morning was the same as the last. The day after was the last day of training before the private sessions. I had gotten considerably better at everything, but when push comes to shove, I'm dead. I was dreading the private sessions. I knew I was going to get a 5 at most. Fabian and I were nervously waiting in the room, not saying a word.

"_Nina, Martin_" The robotic name called out. I took a deep breath and walked into the room. I grabbed a bow and arrow. I aimed at the dummy. I closed my eyes as I let go, waiting for the laughter. It never came. I had hit dead on. Right in the heart. Instant kill. There were a few words of approval. I grabbed a knife and chucked it, hitting a few inches from a bulls-eye. I did a few more random things before I was angered at the gamemakers. They were totally ignoring me. I took a spear and chucked it up at the balcony. It seemed to stick in thin air for a few seconds before exploding. Eyes wide with fear, I sprinted out of the room after smirking at the gamemakers. I hadn't even waited for Fabian. I regretted it. Who knows how much longer I would be able to see him? One of us isn't coming out. I know that he is going to make sure that I stay. I could tell he was upset with me at dinner, although he tried to hide it.

"It's quiet in here," Effie noted. Gee, thanks for that. The TV flickered onto the wall.

"Oh, the scores are going to be shown. Let's go," Katniss said, pulling Peeta over to the couch. I followed her with Fabian and Effie trailing not too far behind me. Caesar Flickerman came on the screen. He had orange hair this time. He started to rant out the scores.

"From District one, Mick: 10. Mara Jaffray: 9.

From District 2, Jordan Tolls: 10. Kara Matthews: 10.

District 3, Alfie Lewis: 7. Amber Millington: 8

District 4, Jerome Clarke: 10. Joy Mercer, 9

District 5, Luke Asher: 6. Sienna Mark: 5

District 6, Jake Smith: 7. Haley Devonshire: 7

District 7, Eddie Kruger: 10. Patricia Williamson: 9 (_Everyone gaped. Non-career districts never got that good usually)_

District 8, Arron Grants: 4. Sarah Jones: 5

District 9, Robert Smithe: 6. Delaney Levens: 5

District 10, Daniel Pines: 6. Johanna Stevens: 6

District 11: Michael Payne: 4. Katrina Wince: 3"

Everyone leaned forward as we prepared for our scored.

"And Finally, District 12. First we have Fabian Rutter with a score of: 10." Everyone cheered. My heart was about to burst out of my chest. I felt myself getting light-headed. My vision started to get cloudy. I couldn't hear a sound. I almost missed my score flashing up onto the screen. I just managed to catch it before I blacked out. _12._

/

I blinked my eyes open, confused as to where I was. I realized that I was laying on my bed in the penthouse. I looked at the clock. It read 7 am. It was then that I realized that today was the day of the interviews. The last day before I had to fight for my life. Probably the last full day of my life. I pulled myself out of bed and to breakfast, where I was the last one there. I was quietly greeted. Breakfast was silent. After breakfast I got changed and met with Katniss, where she helped me prepare for the games for the last time. She went over everything there was to go over. Effie went over proper interview etiquette. It. Was. KILLING ME. Finally, I met with Cinna. He presented to me the most gorgeous dress I had ever seen for an interview. I swear my heart skipped a beat.

"You like it?" He asked me. I nodded slowly, not daring to tear my gaze apart for the dress might disappear. He dressed me then styled my hair in an elegant up-do. He put on my accessories, then finally the shoes. The shoes were simple, sparkling red 4 inch heels that I had to practice in to not trip. He told me that this year the tributes would go up to the stage separately, waiting in the changing room for their turn. There was a TV in the room. I watched as Mara stepped onto the stage. Her dress was gorgeous on her. Her straightened hair, diamond earrings, and white high-heels all contributed to the perfect outfit. Mick came on next. He was wearing a simple black tuxedo, with a red bow tie. Next, Kara came on. Her dress was breathtaking. It fit her petite frame perfectly, her usually long dark hair styled to perfection in a large bun type thing. She simply charmed the audience. Jordan took hot arrogance as his approach. The audience loved it. Amber stepped onto the stage, looking amazing in her floral dress. She took the weak but confident approach. I can't tell if it's real or fake. Alfie took the prankster approach, joking around. Joy's long dress complimented her, but when asked about her relationship, she looked confused at first. She swept it off and acted like nothing happened. Jerome also took the arrogance roll, but mixed it with humor. I spaced out until District 7. Patricia traded in her Gothic dark clothes and attitude for a gorgeous dress and a sweet personality. Eddie simply charmed the audience. I took deep breaths as I prepared for my interview.

"And now, from district twelve, Nina Martin!" Caesar announced. I faked a smile and slowly stepped onto the stage. The audience gaped at my dress.

"Hello!" I greeted lightly.

"Nina, may I say you look fantabulous!" Caesar told me. I giggled and took a seat.

"Thank you!" I replied.

"Now," Caesar got serious. "Tell me about how you felt at the reaping." I held back sobs and tears, the smile on my face a million times harder to fake.

"I was heartbroken. It isn't easy knowing that at least one of us won't come out," I explained to Caesar, who nodded.

"Who do you hope comes out of this, if you could choose one of you?"

"I would hope that he came out, because he has a larger family to support. I know that he would never let that happen though. I wish I could show him how much more he is needed at home than I am," I said thoughtfully, smiling and shrugging. We chatted a bit about the games and my strategy, which I made up of the top of my head. It was 'Stay Alive', which I heard Haymitch say on TV multiple times. The audience roared in laughter, all recognizing the famous catchphrase of last year's games. Finally, the buzzer went off. I bid my fare-wells to Caesar, and stepped off the stage. I went back into my dressing room where Cinna hugged me tightly and told me how amazing I was. I turned to the screen where Fabian was talking to Caesar about hilarious things that the audience fell in love with.

"So, Fabian. Tell me about Nina," Caesar asked. Well, stated.

"She's the most amazing girl I've ever met. I've liked her since we were 5, and we only started going out a year ago. I really wish we could have been together more, especially recently. But I think that the pressures of the game are tearing us apart, which I really don't like. She's my other half. I'm ready to die for her," Fabian said. I felt tears forming in my eyes. I tried so hard not to cry in front of Cinna, but also I knew that there were cameras set up in the rooms and I didn't want to appear weak when all the sponsors were watching.

"Is there anything that you would like to say to your family?" Caesar asked him. Fabian turned to the center camera.

"Take care of Katya," He said plain and sweetly. Katya? Who's Katya?

"Who's Katya?" Caesar read my mind. Fabian turned a light pink and took a huge breath.

"Katya is... our daughter,"

**Nina: **

**Mara: .**

**Kara: /Public/Uploads/Products/20120101/One%20Shoulder%20Gorgeous%20Pink%20Evening%20Formal%20Dress%20With%20Floral%20Strap%20And%20Flower%**

**Joy: .**

**Amber: img/item.**

**Patricia: /images/Karen_Millen_One_Shoulder_Contrast_Pencil_Dress_Dark_**


	2. 2 Let the Games Begin!

**Hey guys! Sorry that it's taken me a while to update. I don't have a lot of time to write, and also there is going to be less chapters but more words, so it takes longer to update. Thank you for the support and for not giving up on the story.**

** OK, funny story. So i was looking in the HG/HOA crossfictions and I saw a story with a description that was EXACTLY like mine and I was like "HEY! That was MY idea!" Then i realized it was actually my story... yeah fail moment for me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA or HG, i only own my made up characters and the plotline.**

"_Katya is... our daughter."_

Our what-now? Daughter? I'm sixteen! I don't have a daughter! Then it hit me. It was a way to ensure that I got home safely by getting sponsors. Did it not occur to me that if I did win, they would want to meet Katya? KATYA DOESN'T EXIST! I glanced at Cinna, who was looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Katya isn't real," I whispered in his ear, taking notes of the camera set up in our room. He nodded in understanding. I looked back up at the screen, where everyone was shouting chaos. It was a living hell, I swear. People were chanting to let us go back home, which of course could never happen. The buzzer timed, and Fabian walked off the stage with a polite nod of his head. I thrust the door open, stalking out of my room as fast as I could. I let my hair down and began to run as fast as my shoes would allow. When Fabian was in reach, I grabbed him and pinned him against the wall.

"What the hell. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" I screamed in his now scarlet face. Haymitch had to pry me off of him, probably thinking that I would kill him.

"Let's continue this in our penthouse," Haymitch offered. There were no cameras there thankfully, so I could go all PG-13 on him if I wanted. I didn't want little kids to hear the words that I wanted to shout right now. I whipped my hair around and stomped to the elevators, Effie, Haymitch, and Fabian not far behind. Effie pushed a button and we shot upwards, arriving on our floor 10 seconds later. As soon as the doors were open, I shot out of the elevator and into my room, slamming my door behind me. I stripped my clothes off and stepped into the bathroom, carefully selecting buttons for only warm water. I stepped in and let the warm water wash over my whole body. I smiled. Just for fun, I pressed a button that sprinkled a little amount of glitter on my hair, then a button that squirted a rose-scented perfume on me. I dried off, noticing my shimmering hair. I quickly changed into my PJ's before I straightened my light hair. Now I was ready to go into that room. Ready to face everyone and explain everything. When I stepped into the room, there was everyone who looked like they were wanting a response to my earlier actions. I noticed the absence of my boyfriend immediately.

"Did he explain yet?" I asked Haymitch and Effie.

"Nope, he ran into his room right after you, Katya Sr." He smiled as he said the last part, as if it was funny. It wasn't. He must be drunk. I still don't know why he was here. I guess he was mentoring Katniss and Peeta in mentoring. Where were they, anyways?

"Well... first of all, where are my mentors?"

"Sweetheart and Lover boy are eating with the other mentors at President Snow's mansion," Haymitch said, kind of slurred.

"OK, second of all, there is no Katya. I don't have a daughter, and won't for a long time," I explained. Effie sighed in relief.

"Oh thank goodness!"

**Patricia's POV **

I can't believe that District 12 girl has a kid. She's only sixteen, my age! I sat with Eddie on the couch. He turned on the TV where the recaps of the interviews were being played.

"Ew, do I really look like that on TV?" Eddie asked me when his interview came on. I playfully swatted his arm and smirked.

"Doofus," I called him,

"Is that a yes, or a no?"

"It's a doofus!" I said. He rolled his eyes and put his arm around me. I immediately ducked it and scooted far away from him.

"Is something wrong?" He asked me, his voice filled with concern.

"Let's face it. Tomorrow, we are enemies. In a week, one or both of us will die. I don't think we should get to close right now. It's just the way things are now!" I stormed into my room, picking up a vase and throwing it out the door, hoping to make a big sound. It did, and I sat on my bed with a satisfied feeling. I began to go over my strategies in my head. I was fast, I was strong. I was killer with knives. That's pretty much it. I knew that I was going to die, but I also knew that Eddie was going to ensure that I be the victor. At least, he would try. I know that if it came down to the two of us, he would kill himself before I could say "Doofus". I have a feeling that the victor would be a girl.

**Joy's POV**

Wow. So twelvie has a daughter. How could I not have seen it? She's a slut and everyone knows it. She may be super popular with the capitol, but so am I. I am a career, and I've already been invited to the pack. Right now the pack consists of all the career tributes plus the boy from seven, although he hasn't told anyone yet. I looked over at Jerome who was scarfing down some fancy capitol dish. I gagged at the sight.

"Have some class, would you?" I asked/insulted him. He looked at me, rolled his eyes, and continued in his former pursuit. Fed up with him, I decided to head back into my room.

**Amber's POV**

As soon as I heard it, I knew it was a lie. Nina would never have a kid at 16 years old. Besides, she told me that her only family was her gran and a cousin that lives in my district. Alfie and I were heading back into our penthouses, me kicking off my shoes as soon as I stepped into the room. I LOVE heels, but these capitol ones are not properly broken in yet. I kissed Alfie on the cheek before heading into my room and changing into my comfy pink pajamas that were provided for me. I skipped dinner, which was probably not the best thing considering that I was most likely going to die in the bloodbath tomorrow. I wanted an ally. Correction, I wanted _Nina _as an ally. Together, I knew we could go far. Only one of us would win though, and I planned on it being me. Hey, I like living!

**Nina's POV the next day**

I woke with a scream. I was panting heavily, scared out of my mind. Today was the Hunger Games, and this time I wasn't just going to be watching it. I was going to be in it. I shot out of bed and into the shower, wanting the warm water to sooth me. I stepped into a shower and pressed a button, expecting warm water to come out. Instead, boiling water bursted onto my skin. I screamed and pressed the off button. After I regrouped, I pushed the right button this time and warm water covered me. I added some more sparkles to my hair for a changed, and went over my already straightened hair after I was finished. When I came out, a black shirt and greenish brown pants were on my bed. I quickly got dressed and pulled my hair into a braid down my back. I was expecting my prep team to come, but they never did. Instead, Katniss lead me through a variety of turns in a hallway, until we were up on a roof. There was a big helicopter there. I gasped and stopped in my tracks.

"Nina, you are strong. You are going to be fine!" Katniss assured me. "Remember, stay away from the blood bath. It isn't worth it getting injured or killed, OK?" I nodded, and continued to walk towards the machine that was literally taking me to my death. I hugged Katniss good-bye before sitting down in the only empty seat which was next to Fabian. He grabbed my hand and I smiled.

"Arm," A peacekeeper instructed me. I cautiously gave her my left arm. She gave me some sort of shot which I guessed was for a tracker. It wasn't until this was complete that I felt the helicopter take off. The ride was short, ten minutes at best. Two peacekeepers led me into a small room where Cinna was waiting for me. He hugged me and gave me my jacket. On the jacket was a pin. A mockingjay pin. I instantly knew it was Katniss's.

"For luck," He told me before pressing his finger to his lips. I nodded.

"_Thirty Second"_ A voice said. Cinna ushered me into a small glass tube.

"_Twenty Seconds"_ The voice announced again. I looked at Cinna with a panicked look. He kept a straight face and nodded.

"_Ten Seconds"_ The door of the tube closed. I felt it lifting up. There was a blinding light and I saw the arena for the first time. It was a lot like last year. A clearing with a dense forest surrounding it. I wonder what the catch was... I looked around at the tributes. I was next to Amber and the boy from 6.

"Ally?" Amber mouthed to me. I thought It over before nodding my head. She glanced at Fabian and Alfie, who were strategically placed next to each other. I shook my head. He was coming out of the arena, and I didn't need him to stop me from helping him.

_20, 19, 18_

Wow, I didn't realize how much time had gone by.

_17, 16, 15_

Where should we go first?

_14, 13, 12_

We need water.

_11, 10, 9_

And food.

_8, 7, 6_

OH MY GOD WE ARE GOING TO DIE!

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1, BAM_

I grabbed a small pack that was near my pedestal before grabbing Amber's arm and leading her away from the blood bath that was only feet away from us. I spear threw past my head, urging me to go further faster. I looked back at Amber, who had somehow came up with a small pack and a few knives. We ran for about ten minutes before stopping. I started to scale up a tree. Amber stood where she was.

"I can't climb trees," She admitted.

"It's easy. Just try!" I encouraged. She took a shaky breath before starting to climb the tree. She lost her footing a bit before finally reaching up to where I was.

"Phew! OK, now let's look at the packs," Amber suggested, quietly unzipping her blue pack. In it was some wire, a rope, a small container of fruit, and some matches. I opened mine to reveal similar items, a rope, matches, a container of vegetables, and surprisingly a sharp knife. We had 2 packs of matches, 2 food containers, 2 ropes, a coil of wire, and 4 knives. We split the things evenly, Amber taking the wire.

"We need water," I told her, climbing up the tree even further. I didn't see even a small sign of water. I thought about climbing higher, but couldn't because I was at the top of the tree.

_BOOM_

It caught me off guard. I fell backwards, somehow being covered in water. I looked around me. I had fallen _into_ the tree, which was filled with water! There were 10 cannons before it grew darker. Strange, I thought the day had just started. The anthem and seal were projected into the sky, where we saw the fallen tributes. But instead of showing just the dead ones, it had every picture with the label _Dead _or _Alive_ on it.

District 1- Mick: Alive (Wow, surprise there!)

District 1- Mara: Alive (SHOCKER! Not)

District 2- Jordan: Alive (Wow, never saw _that_ one coming)

District 2- Kara: Alive (Who'd have thunk it?)

District 3- Alfred 'Alfie': Alive (I saw Amber take a breath of relief)

District 3- Amber: Alive (It's not like I'm with her or anything...)

District 4- Jerome: Alive (He's to devious not to live)

District 4- Joy: Alive (Same as Jerome)

District 5- Luke: Alive

District 5- Sienna: Dead

District 6-Jake: Dead

District 6- Haley: Dead

District 7- Eddie: Alive

District 7- Patricia: Alive

District 8- Arron: Dead

District 8- Sarah: Dead

District 9- Robert: Dead

District 9- Delaney: Dead

District 10- Daniel: Alive

District 10- Johanna: Dead

District 11- Michael: Dead

District 11- Katrina: Alive

District 12- Fabian: Alive (OK, panic attack is over) District 12- Nina: Dead (WHAT? PANIC ATTACK IS **BACK**)

"I AM NOT DEAD!" I screamed. Amber clapped her hand over my mouth.

"If they think your dead, you aren't a target! Besides, I'm sure they did that on purpose to annoy you or something," Amber explained. I still didn't want to be _dead_! I couldn't win if I was dead. Wait, what am I talking about? Fabian WILL be the victor. I guess the gamemakers just wanted to get a kick out of my reaction or something. I was expecting a correction to be made. I even stayed up on watch all night, ignoring all of Amber's protests. It must have been 5 in the morning when a small silver parachute with a bucket attached to it came flying my way. It had a 12 on it so it was for me. I guess dead tributes can still get parachutes! I opened the silver can to find a few rolls and some butter for breakfast. I woke Amber and gave her a roll, spreading some butter on it. I did the same with mine. We saved the other 2 for later.

"Come on, we should get moving. Do you know how to hunt?" I asked her, hoping that the blonde wasn't afraid of animal blood.

"Of course I can hunt!" She said, somewhat defensively. "I can fish, too. What can you do?" When I thought about it, I really couldn't do anything. I lived in the town, where my aunt owned a clothing store. She sold clothes for less than what they were worth. It wasn't because we needed money, it was because others needed clothes. Also, it helped _us_ get some money because most people came to our store. There was always a meal on the table 2 times a day, lunch and dinner, and I usually ate breakfast somewhere in town before school. I never needed to take up hunting, because even when times got really tough, Fabian helped Sarah and I and we helped Fabian and his family.

"I... don't know," I honestly replied.

"Well, we are going to have to fix that," Oh lord.


	3. 3 Career Disruptions and a Plan

"Amber, I can't do it!" I complained as the knife I shot flew past the squirrel I was aiming at.

"First of all, SHUT UP! Do you want us to get killed?" Amber scolded me. "Second of all, so throwing a knife isn't your thing. Once we get more weapons-"

"IF we get more weapons," I interrupted.

"Right. IF we get more weapons, I bet you will be good with a sword," Amber encouraged me. Then she whispered "If she can hold it," under her breath.

"I heard that!" I told her. She smirked and we continued to walk, me picking up the knife on the way. So far, we hadn't met any enemies. That was very lucky. I've heard many screams so far. Only one more person has died. I don't know who, they don't show until tonight. It must only be 7 am now. All I can do is hope that it isn't Fabian or Alfie. _What if it was one of them? What if Fabian dies and I win, having to know that he won't ever be with me? Or what about Alfie? Amber will be heartbroken and will probably die, too. Than I won't have an ally! I will definitely die then. I can't even hunt properly yet._

"Nina!" Amber's worried voice broke my train of thoughts.

"What?"

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Something rustled in the bush.

"THAT!" She screamed. Two tributes jumped out. Daniel from 10 and Katrina from 11 attacked us. Katrina had a spear. She chucked it at me. It grazed my arm and caused it to bleed. I took a knife and threw it at her. It surprisingly stuck in her foot. She ignored it and pushed Amber to the ground. Daniel had nothing, but tackled me to the ground, too. I punched him in the gut, hard, and knocked the wind out of him. He rolled off of me and I took another knife and stuck it in his gut. He would be dead in minutes. Katrina took the knife from her foot and prepared to plunge it into Amber's chest, immediately killing her. I quickly picked up Katrina's spear and threw it, hitting her square in the back. She rolled off Amber. Amber stood up and looked at me.

"I think we found your talent," She said, gasping for air. She had a cut on her forehead and her arms were caked with Katrina's blood. I had a wound on my arm and blood on my hands. Luckily, the blood was not mine.

"Killing people?" Oh yeah. I just freaking KILLED two people! I am supposed to be the innocent girl! I wasn't supposed to kill anyone! Two cannons sounded, shaking me back to reality. No pain, no game, right?

"You were pretty handy with that spear," Amber complimented me. I smiled.

"Thanks!" I picked up the spear and the knife, handing the knife to Amber and keeping the spear. We caught our breath before starting to walk again.

"You know, they didn't notice that you were the girl who was 'dead'," Amber noted.

"I guess that when you are fighting to the death, you don't notice who you are trying to kill," I replied. Amber chuckled.

"I guess so," She said. We continued walking, pretty aimlessly. We already knew about the water, and Amber could hunt. I guess that we really just needed to hide from enemies. Not many people were still alive. Both from 1, 2, 3, and 4 were still alive, though. The entire career pack. If they find us, we are screwed.

**Mara's POV**

I threw knives at a log, only 10 feet in front of me. Not great practice, but Mick claimed the only kill we had today. It was the district 5 guy. I heard two more cannons after that, though. Right now we were waiting by the cornucopia. We had our supplies in a huge pyramid. We made sure that the mines were deactivated, not wanting to make the same mistake as the stupid careers last year. There were 6 people in our pack, everyone was killer. The guy from district 7, Eddie, said that as soon as his girlfriend, Patricia, died he would come to the cornucopia and find us. It wasn't the best thing to allow, but he was strong. I looked over at my boyfriend, Mick. He was talking with Jordan. They were kind of co-leaders, but Jerome ultimately made most of the decisions on the spot. He was sneaky, whist Mick and Jordan could be... arrogant. It's not easy to be a career. We have to train really hard for this. In fact, I didn't even want to volunteer. I had to, though. I don't think I'm going to win. I know that the pack is going to split up very soon. The only people left are the pairs from 3, 7 and 12. Still, that's half the people NOT dead. The game makers surely will want more people dead, even if it's only the 2nd day.

"We should hunt for the other tributes," There goes Jordan, starting a fight.

"No, we should wait. Let them kill each other," Mick argued.

"We are careers! We don't simply wait for others to be killed," Jordan fought. This isn't going to end well.

"I say we use our supplies, and live easy. Gain strength, and then go on a tribute hunt," Mick suggested.

"By the time that happens, we might as well split up! There are 12 of us, half of which are in the career pack!" Jordan reminded him.

"Look, we aren't hunting today," Mick finished. Wrong thing to say. Jordan took a nearby knife and plunged it into Mick's back. I screamed.

"MICK!" I screeched. My boyfriend, GONE in just a matter of seconds. I sprinted over to Jordan and held a knife to his throat. A cannon sounded, and I knew that Mick was dead.

"Mara, hey!" Jordan greeted me, way to casually for someone who could be killed in a matter of seconds.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? YOU JUST KILLED HIM!" I screamed in his face. By now, the entire pack was surrounding us.

"Seriously man, that was not cool," Jerome stated. Jordan shot him a death glare.

"He was annoying!" Jordan complained.

"You know I could kill you right now!" I reminded him. He laughed.

"Your too weak," He said. Oh no, he did NOT just say that.

"Excuse me?" I screamed.

"You don't want to be in these games. Most girls don't! All girls are weak," Jordan laughed.

"Excuse me?" Kara and Joy said this time.

"Please, Mara could never kill me!" Jordan stated. I smirked. I shoved the knife into his throat, and he stumbled backwards, collapsing on the floor. I looked over to see Kara's reaction. She had no expression on her face. She just stared as Jordan continued to bleed, probably to death.

"He was already dead, anyways," She whispered before turning away.

"And then there was one," Jerome muttered. I assumed he was talking about him being the only guy.

**Random HG watcher's POV**

"_And just like that, 1/3 of the career pack is dead in just a matter of minutes. I've never seen anything like it! They haven't even split up yet. I can't believe that the pack will last much longer," Caesar's_ voice ran through our television set. Wow, 1/3 of the pack gone. The two strongest, also! I was sure that Jordan was going to win, Mick being a close second. I really underestimated Mara! I thought she wouldn't kill anyone until she was attacked.

**Nina's POV**

That night, 5 more faces appeared in the sky. Surprisingly, the boys from 1 and 2, along the boys from 5 and 10 and the girl from 11. 10 more people living. 9 more until a victor is crowned. I'm so close, but I know that I will not be returning.

"OK, so both our guys are still alive," Amber said, with a happy sigh.

"But Fabian thinks I'm dead," I reminded her. I can only imagine how hard it must be for him. I hope that i'm the first to die. Then again, technically, I am...

"How about we go hunt some careers and steal some supplies?" Amber whispered mischievously to me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Hunting _careers?_ Do you have ANY idea how lethal they are?" I asked her. Amber rolled her eyes.

"We could do it! We have weapons!" She insisted.

"We have some knives and one spear," I reminded her.

"I'll chuck knives and you throw a spear!" Amber suggested. She wasted no time standing up and dragging me along to the cornucopia, ignoring all of my protests. Great, Amber was dragging me to my death. This was probably her plan all along! I bet she was with the careers, and they plotted against me! Get me to trust Amber, then she kills me with the careers. Great, this is my death scentence.

**Patricia's POV**

I looked over at Eddie, who was sleeping. There weren't many people left. 14 were killed in 3 days. I know I shouldn't be staying with Eddie. Odds are, he is going die. In fact, I bet I am going to die too! So I made a decision, no matter how painful. I collected my things, splitting the food in half, and started to walk away. I threw a small stone at Eddie to wake him up. I didn't want him to die in his sleep. I had to try so hard not to cry. Can't you just imagine it? Patricia, the tough girl, crying. I took a deep breath and sprinted away, hearing Eddie yell my name in the background. I didn't know where I was going, I was just hoping to survive. After walking for what seemed like a good hour and a half, I decided that I needed to stop. It was very dark out still. I sat by a tree and took a long drink of water.

"Where do you think their camp is?" I heard a hushed voice say. I stood up quickly.

"Cornucopia, that's where all the new supplies is dropped off," The other voice said. Two figures stepped out of the bushes. I drew my knife, ready to throw it.

"That could be miles away!" The first voice complained. I took a deep breath, and threw the knife at the source of the sound. There was a gasp, but no screams. I looked back from behind the tree I was standing behind. There were 2 girls, a blonde and a brunette. The brunette had a knife pierced into a tree, just two inches from her skull.

"Aw no," The blonde said, panic flashing across her face.

"What do you guys want?" I growled.

"We were just looking for the careers..." The brunette admitted, sounding not too sure of herself.

"Want to beg them to join you? It isn't going to work!" I hissed in their faces.

"No, we want to kill them!" The blonde one said, a bit to bubbly. I smiled. Maybe I could use them...

"I want to help you," I told them. They both looked shocked.

"What?" The brunette exclaimed.

"The rules are: This is a temporary alliance. Once we have killed them, we will split up, and go off on our own again. We keep all the weapons we get, and split the food equally. OK?" I reasoned. They both nodded.

"Sure."

"Good, now. The cornucopia is that way," I pointed in the direction that they came from. They both groaned. "I'm Patricia, by the way."

"Amber!" The blonde one told me.

"Nina," The other one said. Wait...

"Aren't you... dead?" I was suddenly a lot more scared.

"Do I look dead?" Nina retorted.

"Nope, I guess they just made a mistake," I said. We decided it would be best if we camped out for the night. Get some more strength. Besides, the only people left are the careers, who won't leave camp yet, and our boyfriends, who won't kill us. We were safe. For now...


	4. 4 The Epic Finale

It was cold the next morning. I was the first one to wake. Nina and Amber were still sound asleep. I rolled my eyes. I woke them both up, ignoring the whiny complaints from Amber. We ate the remains of our food. It might not have been the brightest idea, but we planned on taking out the career pack today. I'm sure they had a ton of food. I counted our weapons. 1 spear, 6 knives. That was it. We were all probably going to die. Pushing all the negative thoughts and assumptions out of my mind, I threw some pebbles at Wimpier and Wimpiest, trying to get them from their space-out space.

"Hey!" Amber yelled at me.

"Shh! Do you want to be killed?" I demanded. The blonde shook her head no, and picked up 3 knives, Nina took the spear, and I took the remaining knives.

"Ready?" Nina asked, looking completely fearful.

"As I'll ever be," I muttered to myself. We began the long trek to the cornucopia. I told them that judging the distance and location of the sun, we need to head 45 degrees into the forest and continue for 5 hours. I made that up. For some reason, Eddie was really intent on telling me where the camp was, so he showed me how to get their. I just went back to our old camp, and headed the way he told me. It would only take a maximum of 2 hours. Our trip was filled with insanely awkward silences, the only noises being the animals, our footsteps, and the occasional sneeze or cough. Eventually, we heard talking. That's when I knew that we had arrived at our destination. I pulled them into the bushes and counted the tributes. Jerome, Joy, Kara, Mara, and some boy that I have no idea who it is.

"This is it," Amber whispered to herself.

"Here's the plan. Nina, you walk over to that side of the clearing," I pointed at the bushes on the south side. We were on the west. "And Amber, go to the north side. Nina, since you have a long distance weapon, I say throw it at... Joy. They will all start to run at you most likely, so run back to where I am after you clearly see the weapon in Joy's back. When they are all running over to where Nina was, Amber, take your knives and dash out after them. If there are any lookouts, kill them. I will also dash out. Nina, I suggest you start your trek in the opposite direction, getting out of their ASAP."

"But you guys will need help! And I'm not letting you get the good weapons all to yourself! I need some more spears," Nina argued. I groaned.

"Fine! You can run around the entire clearing, and once the lookouts are dead, come and grab some spears. OK?" I compromised. Nina smiled and nodded. I gestured for her to go. This was it. Now or never. Who is that mystery boy?

**Amber's POV**

I made my way over to the north side, and waited. Luckily for Nina, Joy's back was facing the south side, where Nina was waiting. I could barely see her, but I could make out Nina's figure in a throwing stance. _BAM_, Joy fell to the ground in a muddy mess. The canon went off. As Patricia said, they careers started running to where Nina was. Nina had already left, so I looked for any lookouts. There was one. It was mystery boy. I took a knife, stood up, and prepared. He was about 20 feet ahead of me. I would need to get closer. My Aim is only good for about 10 feet. I daringly stepped forward, inching my way to the mystery boy. I took a deep breath. The boy turned around, but it was too late. My knife had left my hand and impaled itself right into his neck. Another canon. Now it was 3 on 3. I grabbed a few spears, and tossed them to Nina who was now making her way over to the careers, following a sure-footed Patricia. I followed them, taking a bow-and-arrows, even though I'm not that good. I shot an arrow at Joy, but it missed by an inch. The second one flew into her leg, rendering it useless. She fell to the ground in pain. It would be a slow death. Nina threw a spear at Kara. It landed in her left shoulder. Also a slow kill, if not treated. Patricia flung a knife at Mara. Unlike Nina and I, her's killed instantly, lodging into the brunette's heart. A canon sounded.

**Nina's POV**

The second canon that day sounded. I grabbed a knife, knowing that a spear would do no good now that Jerome had his attention fixed on us, a sly smile across his face.

"Who would have thunk it? 3 outliers, taking on the careers," Jerome snickered, even though he was very outnumbered. I rolled my eyes.

"For someone who's about to die, you seem very calm," I said slyly. He scoffed.

"You do seem quite calm," He replied. I don't know exactly how, but he got me in a headlock with my knife by my neck. I looked up at Amber and Patricia, both who seemed stricken with panic/fear. The pressure on my neck from the knife slowly increased. I knew that it was about to break skin. Somehow, it never did. Actually, the complete opposite. He fell to the ground, dead. 3 canons sounded, signaling the deaths of the 3 remaining careers.

"Hey," Patricia nudged Amber. "Who was that guy that was keeping a lookout?"

"I don't know, I didn't get to look that well," Amber admitted. We walked over to the body of the mystery boy. It was Eddie. Patricia's hand flew to her mouth, tears threatening to take over. Instead, she turned to Amber, her eyes bulging with anger.

"That's my _boyfriend_ you imbecile!" Patricia screamed. Amber shied away.

"How would I know? All I know is that he's from your district!" Amber yelled back.

"You idiot!" Patricia screamed, lunging at the blonde. I restrained her.

"Amber, all the district partners are couples," I reminded Amber, who nodded in understanding.

"Oh yeah," She said spacily. Patricia rolled her eyes, which were still burning with anger. Soon, anger and love took over her and she gained enough strength to shove me to the ground and pin Amber to the ground, holding a knife inches from her heart.

"You are so going to regret that!" The brunette taunted.

"I didn't know!" Amber cried out. What could I do? I froze with fear as I heard rustling in the bushes. Who was it? The people who jumped out of the bush were 2 that I never thought I would see again.

"Nina?" The one with shaggy brown hair asked me in disbelief.

"Amber!" The other one called, racing over the the girl moments away from being murdered.

"Fabian!" I let myself into his embrace.

"But how? I thought- you, anthem, picture," He stuttered on his words.

"It was all a fluke! I didn't die," I felt myself about to cry, when I remembered. "Amber!" I turned my attention to Alfie and Amber, who were struggling to get Patricia off the girl from district 3. It all happened so fast. Alfie picked up a spear whilst Patricia a knife. The ground started to shake, messing up both their aim. Patricia's knife, which was aimed for Amber, flew towards Alfie, while his spear flew towards... me! I had no reaction time. The spear hit me square in the chest. The knife hit Alfie in the neck. He died instantly, while my death was more like Rue's from last year. Slow, painful, and taking a heave toll on people.

"Nina!" Fabian's voice sounded clouded, almost as if it were far away. Tears fell down his eyes. At least I think they did, my vision was getting spotty. As I took my last breath, I said:

"I love you,"

"I love you too," I heard him whisper before I fell into nothingness.

**Amber's POV**

And with that, two canons sounded. One for my boyfriend, and one for Nina. I was crying twice as hard. I looked at Patricia.

"Not so nice feeling, is it?" Patricia scoffed in my face. I growled. "And look at him, practically dead already!" She gestured to Fabian, who was still in shock. With all my might, I pushed Patricia off with my legs, screaming in her face. Frantically, I grabbed the bow just inches away, loaded an arrow, and shot it at her. It flew past her head, at which she laughed. The second time I tried, it went straight into her heart. She was dead. But where did the other arrow go? I looked around, and I found my arrow! Right in Fabian's heart, which I guess was now completely broken.

"No, no no no!" I ran over to him. I ripped the arrow out, which I now know killed him faster. He looked at me.

"I know it was an accident," He whispered. "Now I can be with her. Thank you for taking care of her, and caring even in these terrible games." _**BOOM**_, he was officially dead. I looked around, not a living person was in sight. How was I supposed to fight off the remaining tributes by myself?

"_Congratulations to the winner of the 3__rd__ Quarter Quell and the 75__th__ annual Hunger Games, Amber Millington!"_

No. I can't win. I don't want to! I wanted to scream and shout, and even stick a knife in my own chest. But I couldn't. I needed to live, for Fabian, for Alfie, for Nina, who I know would have been my best friend if we lived in the same district. The hovercraft flew above me, and sent a rope flying down. On contact, it paralyzed me so I couldn't fall or jump off if I tried. Once in the training center, they knocked me out. I woke a few hours later, all my scars, cuts, bruises, gone. My hair was clean and tangle-free. I was wearing a white tank top and satin shorts. I was laying in my room on the 3rd floor, where I lived with... Alfie for 2 weeks. It was dark out, so I figured I would try to get some sleep. I got none. Not even 5 minutes. Nightmares were already playing through my head, and I wasn't even asleep. The next day my prep team got me up and bathed. They were all quiet, but I knew that they were jumping inside from my victory. They would get a raise or something I guessed. After I was cleaned, waxed, and everything possible to perfection, my stylist came in. Her name was Rhea, like Ray. She was about 5'3'' with bright pink hair that was spiked in every direction. Her skin was stark white, and her eyes were violet. Even though she looked insane, she was probably one of the most regularly-acting, and nicest, capitol citizens. She hugged me tight, congratulating me. I started to cry.

"This shouldn't have happened to me! Nina deserved to win, or at the very least Fabian!" I sobbed. My makeup wasn't done yet, so I was free to cry. Rhea rubbed my back.

"You fought hard, you deserve this," She assured me. I still didn't believe her, but I nodded my head. I was in no mood to argue. She put me into a beautiful dress for my victor's interview.**( . ) **It was floor-length with a sweetheart neckline. The neckline was lined with beautiful diamonds, and in the middle, the diamonds fell down to about my stomach. She loosely curled my hair and and the stylists did my makeup. They did my eyeshadow in a sparkly blue that matched my dress. My lips were a soft pink. My nails matched my lips. I had on light pink blush. On my left eye, they did a design in a metallic blue. **(**** photos/36612808 N08/3712637924/**** without the colors!)**

"Are you ready?" Rhea asked me. I took a deep breath.

"As I'll ever be!"

**HOHG HOHG HOHG HOHG HOHG HOHG**

"_Your victor for the 3rd Quarter Quell, Amber Millington!"_ Caesar Flickerman called out to the crowd, who went wild with cheers. I stepped out onto the stage and smiled. Taking a seat on the white chair, we talked. We talked for about 10 minutes. He asked me about my strategy, allies, and overall feelings during the games. Then we watched the games. They only lasted about 4 days, so the video was only 2 hours long. After the video, Caesar thanked me, and then I was dismissed off the stage. **(This is where I would imagine her walking off in slow motion)**

**HOHG HOHG HOHG HOHG HOHG HOHG**

**The epilogue will be the next chapter, and also the last chapter. I bet that you thought that Nina would win, or her and Fabian would win. I initially planned for Nina or Fabian to win, but I thought that would be too predictable. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and stuck with this story. It was a lot shorter than I had hoped, but I didn't want to bore you with everyone just walking around aimlessly in the forest. Also, most of the random characters died in the bloodbath, and I didn't want to kill the HOA characters that quickly.**


	5. 5 Amber's Journey

**Please note that this is the story of the rest of her life in one chapter, so it may seem rushed. I wrote this in about half an hour, that's how into it I was. There were a few parts that I ran out of ideas so please excuse any parts that make no sense or are poorly written. Also, I'm working on the next part which will be a one-shot about her being in her afterlife, and I need to know if I should post it as part of this story or post it seperatley as a one-shot. Also, this AN is being written after the one at the bottom.**

I never did marry anyone. I didn't want to betray Alfie like that, not after dying in the Hunger Games. After mentoring for the mandatory year, I declined their offer to a permanent Mentorship until the next victor from 3 was crowned. I spent the rest of the mandatory year half on the victory tour, and half just hanging around with my family. Unlike many other victors, I didn't fall into a depression. I knew that Alfie and Nina wouldn't want me to. They would want me to live on and do something good with my fortune. And that I did. I spent my money wisely. I opened a house/hotel/condominium thing for families who were poor and/or lost a child in the games. Orphans were also kept here as the orphanage that we already had was deemed 'not suitable for child care'. It wasn't. Even after building and furnishing my house for the people, I still had a ton left over. For a while, it was kept in a safe in my house. It sat there for years, rarely being opened. I visited Alfie's grave on his birthday, Christmas, my birthday, valentines day, and his personal favorite, Halloween. I cried for hours the first time I came. Eventually, I stopped crying, and just sat there, thinking about the games, our relationship before the games, and all of the antics he would pull. It took me two years to realize that I never did visit Nina or Fabian's grave. My short time in 12 on my tour was spent in preparation for the speech, or at the party. I jumped up and got over to 12 as soon as I possibly could. Surprisingly, I didn't cry as much as I though. Yes, I cried, but I tried to be strong. I placed flowers at each of their graves. On the walk back to the train station, I realized how bad this place looked. The town wasn't too bad, but the Seam was a mess. Even though it seemed better off that it used to since Katniss and Peeta's victory. I came back the next month with a lot of money, which I donated to the district. The mayor wanted a huge celebration in my honor, but I declined and left shortly after.

I did end up adopting 2 kids from my orphanage. They were named Allen and Amy. I laughed at the similarity to Alfie and mine's names. They grew up in my house with my parents that I never technically moved out of. I did have a house in the victor's village, but I only went there a few times. Allen and Amy were both 5 when I adopted them. In fact, they were twins. They knew that I was a victor, and on their 10th birthday I showed them my games. I didn't want to hide my past from them. I didn't watch the games because I was scared. Scared that more terrible things I forgot about would show up in my frequent nightmares. Scared that I learned about a death wrong, that maybe Nina or Alfie died differently. Worse. But most of all, scared that I somehow really did kill Fabian. I would never forget how I killed my short-term-best-friend's boyfriend after she had died.

When I turned 35 and Allen and Amy were of age for the games, My mother suggested I moved into my house in the victor's village permanently. I hated the idea. It was my mom, dad, and younger brother Sam who comforted me through my nightmares. I didn't want Allen and Amy to have to constantly feel like it was their responsibility to comfort me, especially when they would need to be comforted about the games. But eventually, I gave in. Sam was also moving out, since he was 27 and engaged to his girlfriend, Nia. Ironically, he chose to marry a girl with a name similar to Nina. I hated him for it for a week, but realized that it wasn't his fault that his now Fiancée had her name. The first night in the large home was terrifying. In fact, I had Allen and Amy sleep in my bed for the first month. I know they didn't mind staying up and getting up at early times, especially since it was summer. In fact, the games were going on now. Allen and Amy missed the cut-off by a week, so they didn't have to worry this year.

Allen and Amy both insisted on watching this years games. They wanted to know about the before stuff at first, but ended up wanted to know the victor. I was disappointed by how they wanted to watch it. But they were too innocent to realize that this was real reality TV. Neither of them chose favorites or cheered during the games, though. In face, they both hated the bloodshed. I was so proud of them, I started crying when they said this to me. A boy from district 9 won. Patricia and Eddie's district. The 2nd from their district since the deaths of my fellow tributes. It was 19 years since I won at age 16. it felt more like 5. I couldn't believe I hadn't seen Alfie for 19 years.

Allen and Amy never did get picked for the games. They never had to take tessarae, so each of them were only in their 7 times, once each year for 7 years. When they turned 18, I threw them the biggest party. Not only was it a birthday party, but a party celebrating life itself. Here, 18 was the big year. When I was in school, we learned that 16 was a big year for people in America. I found it silly, but they didn't have the Hunger Games to survive through.

Allen moved out when he was 25. Amy was 26. I moved back in with my parents, who welcomed me with opened arms. Turned out, they missed me the 22 years I was in my glorious victor's house. My mother died when she was 78. I was 50. My dad was 85 when he died. Once again, I was all alone. I began to cry every night again. Crying for Alfie. For someone to be here to comfort me. I refused to date again. Soon after my father's death, Amy had her first child, whom she name Alexandra, or Alex for short. Alex was the cutest little baby girl I ever saw. Allen had 2 kids, a girl named Sarah and a boy named Daniel, twins that were born the year after Amy's. I continued to live alone in the house of my parents. The rooms they had were untouched. The food in the kitchen was cleaned out, but the candies were kept. All of the furniture was left untouched. I was really only in the house during the night, for my nightmare filled nights. I ate all 3 meals in the town. When I was 55, my brother came knocking on my door at 3 in the morning. His face was filled with tears. He had his 2 kids that were 10 and 13. Turns out that his wife had passed away just hours before. He asked if I wanted to move in with him. I Quickly accepted, yearning to be around family again. He lived in a 2 story house that had 3 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms. It was a bit smaller than my parent's house, but had a warmer feeling since my brother was here.

I Continued my visits to Alfie's grave, bringing Sam and his growing children with me.

A week before the reaping for the 114th games, my brother told me something disturbing. Him and Nia were almost broke for 2 years, forcing their children to take tessarae. Kate had her name in 8 times, where as her older brother had his names in 12 times, not wanted Kate to take any. They never had to take any more tessarae. Their names were only in the mandatory times from then on.

At the reapings for the 118th games, Kate was chosen. She was 14. I tried hard not to scream when her name was called. Someone did volunteer. There were more and more volunteers each year from out district. There was a growing academy. That night, I realized how lucky I really was. I survived the Hunger Games, became rich, opened a house for the less fortunate, visited the other districts, and more. I would trade all of that for my friends from the games to be alive. But you know what? I will see them again. Just not in this world.

And I held onto that thought until my death.

**THE END! That concludes House of Hunger Games. I know the epilogue was a bit longer. Let's call it the rest of Amber's story. I'm not one to cry, but I was close when I wrote about her visiting the graves and living alone when her parents died. And I couldn't keep track of all the ages, so I just made stuff up that was reasonable. I'm thinking about writing a one-shot about Amber's death a being reunited with everyone in the games (See top note). What do you think? **

**Thank you all so much for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing my story. It means a lot to me. I was actually going to stop writing it because I grew bored with it, but after reading the reviews and knowing that people really wanted me to continue, I didn't stop. I found a new love for this story and idea after idea flew into my head. Thank you all again, and be on the lookout for the one-shot/next chapter.**


	6. Meeting You Again

**So I finally finished writing this. This chapter is the last one in this story. **

Allen and Amy were each holding my hands. I was in the hospital, knowing I would soon be with my friends again. I was a huge story, being a victor who lived to an old age very healthy. Allen and Amy were both crying. They knew I was going to die any moment now.

"I love you," My voice rasped.

"I love you too," My kids told me at the same time.

"Say hi to Poppa," Amy told me. I smiled. She always considered Alfie her dad, even though we were never married and he never met Allen and Amy.

"Tell your kids I love them and I miss them. The will is going to be read in a week. I left the house to both of you," I found it a struggle to keep my eyes open.

"No! Mom," Amy called. She knew what was happening. My vision blurred, and then ended completely.

**ATG ATG ATG**

When I opened my eyes, a bright light shone in my eyes. It didn't hurt or faze my vision. I stood up. My hands looked like they did when I was 16! My hair was again golden, and I didn't feel a wrinkle on my face. I looked around. I was laying in a clearing, trees with golden bark and lush green leaves surrounding it. I laughed at how similar it was to the arena. In fact, this would be where the cornucopia was. There was a path. It was made from red bricks. Blood. I began to walk, realizing for the first time I was dressed in a white dress that had two spaghetti straps, went down to my knees, and had a white bow tied around my waist. I was also wearing white ballet flats. I walked into the forest, taking in the beautiful sights. Golden flowers that hung from the trees. All kinds of birds, flying, singing, peaceful. Flowers lined the pathway. They were all different colors, but the same kind of flower. A tulip. Everywhere I saw animals playing. Deer, squirrels, rabbits, and more. Bugs were also flying about, but they didn't seem to notice me. Eventually, the path ended and I was greeted by a village. It resembled the victor's village, yet it seemed much happier. I walked down the path. Children were playing,young adults chatting, teens gossiping. But it seemed that all the children were at least 12 years old, and no older than 18. I was so lost. What was I supposed to do? I walked over to a pair of teenagers. They seemed familiar...

"Excuse me, I just got here. What am I supposed to do?" I asked. Neither of them turned to look at me as the girl replied:

"Oh, another dead victor I guess?" Her voice sounded echoey. Far away.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"This place is for dead tributes and victors only, and the Hunger Games aren't for a while," This time the boy replied.

"Where am I supposed to go?" I asked again. The girl sighed and turned around.

"All right, I'll take- AMBER!" The girl screamed.

"NINA! FABIAN!" I hugged them in a tight embrace.

"Wait, does this mean you..."Fabian trailed off. Obviously death was a touchy subject.

"Died? Well of course. How else would I get here?" I smiled.

"You must have a thousand questions!"

"I do. What is this place, why are there only teenagers here?" I asked.

"This is where all dead tributes and victors go," Nina told me.

"So what if I wanted to see my parents?"

"Then you have to go through the gates over there and that's the panem heaven," Fabian said.

"OK, but where's Alfie?"

"He is probably at his house. He's been sulking around for the past few decades, waiting for you to come here. He's going to be so happy!" Nina exclaimed, taking my wrist in her hand. "I'll show you to his house!" Nina led me through twists and turns of the golden pathways. Each house had a name on it, and either said "Occupied" or "Reserved". Finally, we reached the house that said "Occupied: Alfie Lewis" I gasped quickly. I haven't seen him for over 60 years!

"Do I just... knock?" I asked Nina. She nodded and beckoned towards the door. Taking a deep breath in, I knocked on the door.

"What?" I heard a groggy voice say. When the door was opened, it was none other than Alfie Lewis.

"ALFIE!" I screeched, literally throwing myself onto him.

"AMBER!" He screamed back, embracing me in the biggest hug you could ever imagine. We stayed like this for a while, and for a few moments I knew I could not be happier. I kissed him, well, a few times actually.

"I finally met you again," I whispered to my boyfriend.

"And I finally get to be with you for eternity," Alfie whispered back.

"Promise me something?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise that we can start over. Forget about the Hunger Games, and just meet again. I want to fall in love again, after not having it for so long. Promise me that you will always be here with me, Promise that you will make me fall in love again, even though I'm already in it." I said. Alfie smiled.

"I Promise."

**TADA! The end. Aww, It's all OK in the end! I really enjoyed writing this story and getting positive reviews, even if I didn't get a ton of reviews. I really don't know how to end this A/N... so... Bye! Please read my other story, "I'm Already Broken" Which is a Hunger Games fanfiction.**


End file.
